


hazy afternoons

by dogstarblack



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, im Gay and so is michael, yep theyre literally the only characters in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogstarblack/pseuds/dogstarblack
Summary: It was a rather unremarkable day when Michael realized he was in love with Jeremy. It was a Saturday afternoon during their freshman year, they were in Michael’s basement, and it was the third or fourth time Jeremy actually got high with Michael instead of just babysitting him.





	hazy afternoons

It was a rather unremarkable day when Michael realized he was in love with Jeremy. It was a Saturday afternoon during their freshman year, they were in Michael’s basement, and it was the third or fourth time Jeremy actually got high with Michael instead of just babysitting him. Michael had learned already that stoned Jeremy was more relaxed, more uninhibited, and much less afraid of doing something that could weird Michael out. 

That was how, half an hour or so after the high started to become evident, Jeremy ended up in Michael’s lap with his head in his chest. 

“What’re you doin’ there, Jere?” Michael asked, dopey smile on his face.

Jeremy giggled. “That rhymed,” he informed Michael, voice sleepy. “You’re soft, like a pillow. ‘S comfy.” 

Michael reached up and carded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, warmth settling in his bones. He really liked this Jeremy. He liked all incarnations of Jeremy, of course, but this Jeremy was so much more carefree, so much more outspoken about his thoughts and his happiness, and Michael wanted to see Jeremy this relaxed all the time. 

“Glad to be of service,” Michael said, only half-joking.

The only response he got was a soft snore, and his smile widened. Of course Jeremy had fallen asleep. He wished he could stay like that, if only to avoid disturbing Jeremy’s sleep, but he could feel his legs going numb from the position, and maneuvered Jeremy around carefully to lay him down on the bed they’d been sat on. Michael laid down next to Jeremy and just looked at him a moment.

Jeremy really was gorgeous, Michael noted, especially like this, when he looked so at peace. He had the lightest smattering of freckles on his face, and they were made more evident by the sunlight coming in through the window. His eyes drifted down to Jeremy’s lips, and almost without realizing, he found himself leaning in. Once he caught himself, he all but leapt backwards, scrambling off the bed and onto his beanbag.

Michael blinked hard, brain whirring. He hadn't meant to do that. Of course he hadn't. Jeremy was asleep, and straight, and wouldn't have wanted Michael to do that. Not to mention, Michael didn't want to kiss Jeremy anyways, Jeremy was his best friend. Guys didn't want to kiss their best friends, even if they were gay. 

Right?

Michael sighed. Who was he kidding? He definitely wanted to kiss Jeremy up on that bed, still did in fact, but reality had sunk in. Jeremy was straight, Michael wasn't a girl, and there was no chance Jeremy would like him back. 

Which was fine. Jeremy was his best friend, and that was enough. Michael checked up on Jeremy one more time and put on his headphones, trying to accept this new reality. Michael Mell had feelings for his best friend. 

\--

It took months after the Squip was dealt with for Michael and Jeremy’s friendship to be totally fixed, but they did get there eventually. Jeremy apologized more than Michael thought was really necessary, they started properly talking when they had an issue of any kind, and things were good. Somehow, they were even closer than before everything. 

Christine and Jeremy broke up, and neither of them even seemed all that upset about it. Jeremy realized he was bisexual. Michael had to try really hard not to read into some of the things Jeremy did when he was feeling confident after he found that out, like the sudden increase in physical affection from Jeremy and the way Michael would catch Jeremy looking at him sometimes. It was probably just relief that he actually could see Michael again, Michael knew, but sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it.

Especially at times like this. Jeremy and Michael were in the basement again, the room lit up only by a lamp and the glow from the TV they were no longer watching, smoke creating a pleasant haze around them. They’d only just crossed the threshold from mildly fuzzy to properly high, and they were staring at each other, both of them trying not to laugh.

“You’re pretty,” Jeremy said, a few giggles escaping. “Like, really pretty.”

“Pretty?” Michael asked, laughing, an unattractive snort following it.

“Yeah! Like--like your face is just. Pretty,” Jeremy said, looking as though he thought that was all the explanation needed.

Yeah, Michael was really having a hard time not reading into that.

“I think you’re pretty too,” Michael responded, trying not to let on that he thought Jeremy was more than pretty, that he was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Jeremy’s red-rimmed eyes widened. “You do?” he asked, smile growing.

Michael nodded, his grin just as bright.

“That’s part of why me ‘nd Chris broke up,” Jeremy said. “I thought about how pretty you are more than I thought about how pretty she is.”

Michael blinked. Swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

Jeremy huffed in frustration, visibly struggling to find a way to say it. After a moment, he shrugged. “C’mere,” he said, gesturing towards himself.

“Why?” Michael asked, furrowing his brow.

“You asked what I meant, so come here,” Jeremy said firmly, lip jutted out. 

Michael hesitantly scooted forward until his knees bumped Jeremy’s, and Jeremy gave him a small smile.

“I mean this,” he said and leaned forward, pressing a kiss just to the left of Michael’s mouth. “Wanted to do that to you more than her.”

Michael froze a moment, thoughts racing faster than he could keep up with. He vaguely heard himself mutter “Oh, thank god,” and then he was properly kissing Jeremy. 

Jeremy let out the prettiest little gasp Michael had ever heard, and he was kissing back--Jeremy was actually kissing Michael back. He cupped Jeremy’s face like he was something precious, which he was, and a few moments later, Jeremy was scrambling into Michael’s lap, letting out soft whimpers.

Michael moved one of his hands to grip at Jeremy’s waist, and smiled as Jeremy’s arms latched themselves firmly around Michael’s neck. It felt like everything Michael had ever wanted, and he felt himself getting lost in it.

He sighed softly, deepening the kiss, and soon after, Jeremy pulled away, resting his forehead against Michael’s. “I like you a lot,” Jeremy whispered, nuzzling his nose against Michael’s.

Michael snorted, pecking Jeremy’s lips. “Like you a lot too.”

“Good,” Jeremy said, nodding. “Wanna be boyfriends?”

Michael’s smile widened, and he nodded. “Of course.”

Jeremy pushed forward and captured Michael’s lips in his, but they were both smiling far too much for it to last longer than a few moments.

When they pulled away again, Jeremy grinned at Michael mischievously, waggling his eyebrows. “Wanna light the next one?”

Michael laughed. “You know it, babe.”

“Oh, so we’re doing pet names now?”

“Shut up.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh havent decided how much i actually like this one but here it is!! the good boys!!


End file.
